Josh Kingston, Junior
Josh Kingston, Junior is the debatable main character in The Schoolboys Series, as he is one of the four members of the Schoolboys Team. Biography 'Early life' Presumably, his father's name is Joshua Kingston, Senior, but his family is never discussed in the films. A Regretful Mistake , backing away from Josh before the latter lashes out at him.]] New to school, Josh takes an instant disliking to Joshua Kerr, seeing him being easier to relate to others than himself. Jealous, he gets into a fight with him, resulting in Josh regretfully punching his rival's nose. He then runs through the school, followed by Nicholas Spencer and Nathan Jacob, Joshua's friends, until he is cornered in an alleyway. Josh kicks Nick into a bush, but Nathan punches his hand, almost breaking his thumb. Nathan helps Nick up, and they leave for fear of being noticed by a teacher. Josh is helped by the teacher and given a cast to help heal his thumb, when he is grabbed by Nick and Nathan. Nathan leaves for footy practice, and Nick throws Josh down a hill in front of Joshua. Joshua has forgiven Josh for hurting him, and together they sit in front of the view at the mountain. The Pranksters Josh, still sitting in the same place, decides they should form a group. He names them the The Schoolboys Team. He is still looking at the view, when he announces he would always want a Mercedes. When Joshua had left, the school pranksters Conor and Libor jumped out of the bushes and ran straight past them. Nick and Josh ran off to the gymnasium to find Nathan on the ground, hurt. Nathan told him that the pranksters had attacked him with pistols, and Josh, Nick and Nathan left to take them down. Josh tried to attack Conor and Libor with his 'rocket launcher' and 'rifle', but his friends sadly revealed to him that there was no rocket launcher. Conor and Libor quickly took him down, until the bell rung and their game ended. 'Amnesia' The following Monday, 'General' met with Nick and Nathan to discuss where Joshua may be, as he had disappeared recently that morning. After asking Daniel Weasley where he may be, they were convinced that he was indeed lost. After a brief encounter with Coach, they decided to check the Schoolboys Spot, and found Joshua hallucinating and no memory of who they were. It was General who suggested that they bring Joshua to High King Roman for mental help. After Roman's failed attempt to hypnotize Joshua, Josh held on to Joshua so he wouldn't run away from them, and following Nathan's request, they went to the Schoolboys Spot and regained Joshua's memory. He found sushi, a clue to who hit Joshua on the head, and then asked who would dare hurt Joshua, besides General himself. A figure they nicknamed Jumper Head was seen running away from them, and they pursued. Josh was the one to finish season one while saying, "Just like old times, eh?" Personality and Traits Josh is a boy who is the leader , but also the outsider. He was the 4th Schoolboys Team member, and the other Schoolboys were suspicious of his seemingly 'wrong crowd' behaviour. When he became a Schoolboys, he instinctively tries to become the leader, while Joshua was away. Josh has a jealousy of Joshua, but in the end he is his own good person... Appearances ﻿ * Schoolboys (Film) (First Appearance) * Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters * Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind * Schoolboys 2: The Sequel (Non-Canon) ﻿